Not of This World
by AngelicBluStar
Summary: {M/A and A/OC story}Max and Alec meet a girl, Andi who makes them believe she's X-6. She saves Freak Nation and has more powers than anyone will ever suspect. Will Max and Alec ever find out the truth? And where is this mysterious girl from?


Title: Not of This World:  
  
By: AngelicBluStar  
  
Summary: Max and Alec meet a girl, Andi who makes them believe she's X-6. She saves Freak Nation and has more powers than anyone will ever suspect. Will Max and Alec ever find out the truth? And where is this mysterious girl from?  
  
A/N: This story is sort of a Roswell crossover with no Roswell characters...but the character personalities.  
  
Chapter One::::  
  
New York, New York:  
  
Andrea Parker didn't even know why she was sneaking out so late. She had no relatives, friends or anyone remotely interesterd in her well-being. Her raven hair shone in the moonlight. The usually lit street lights were dark for once. She looked up at her apartment in Manhatten. She left some money for the tenant, under her door. She sat under the apartment steps and proceeded to put on her rollerblades, her only form of transportation. Snapping on her straps and pulling them tighter on her foot she got up, testing them sliding slower before she glided with speed towards Central Park.  
  
As she approached the grave, she suddenly fell down to her knees.  
  
Tears ran down her face, as she sobbed on the ground. No one would ever know that there was a dead body under there, unless they could dig 20 feet down. She sighed, she wiped the tears and reduced her sobs to soft crying. This was probably, maybe the last time she could come here. Reaching into her backpack she pulled out a single rose and lay it on the ground. "I'll always remember you Tom, you taught me a lot. I'll make this one count." Andi said fiercely as she turned around suddenly and skated aggressively to the train station.  
  
A week later...  
  
Seattle:  
  
"So we figured a way to get out of there, but what are we going to do now?" Alec said, he rested his hands on his knees.  
  
"Find help. We don't have a plan Alec and you know it. There's nothing we can do but wait for them to move."  
  
"They're not going to move Max." Alec said throwing the same expression she gave him right back to her. "We need to do something and do it now!" Alec said fustratingly. He dropped down on a few steps in front of the abandoned warehouse. "They're not going to leave us alone. You know that Max, you know they're not going to give up. If we don't do anything, they'll drop a damn bomb on Terminal City." Alec said. His solider instincts told him that was exactly what the government was about to do.  
  
"You know, all we want to do is live in peace. It's not possible." Max said softly. She knew Alec heard her with their enhanced hearing and what not but she wanted to be free.  
  
"I'm sorry Max." Alec smiled over at her. Max smiled back. Suddenly a loud crash interupted their talk. Two large men were pushing a young woman into the warehouse.  
  
Inside the Warehouse:  
  
"Bitch. You better give us the money! You made a deal and now you gotta pay." One of the thugs said, walking slowly towards the woman. Alec motioned Max over and they witnessed the whole thing in a rusty window. Alec crept towards the door. Max advanced towards the roof where she had noticed a trapdoor. They heard the two men yelling at the girl.  
  
"After this, we'll have some fun." the other thug said, rubbing his hands together and smiled. Andrea looked at both of them. For once in her entire life she wasn't sure she could get out of a situation. Suddenly she made her move. A second later Max and Alec burst in at the exact moment. They glanced around quickly taking in their surroundings.  
  
Looking at each other in confusion they saw the young woman standing over the two thugs who were now knocked out. Andrea seemed to notice the two young people cautiously approaching her. They were transgenics. Andrea gripped the back of her neck and suddenly let her hand go.  
  
"Hi." Andrea said. She extended her hand to Alec and then Max. "I'm X-6." Andrea said. She saw that Max and Alec both visiably calmed. She pulled her black hair back to show her barcode, and sure enough there was one. "I'm Andrea, you can call me Andi."  
  
Max and Alec smiled back.  
  
"I'm Max." Max smiled.  
  
"Alec." He smirked at her. Andi smirked back. "So why'd you lead these two thugs here?" Alec nudged one of the thugs with the edge of his foot.  
  
"So no one would see anything." Andi said as a-matter-of-factly. Max nodded.  
  
"You wanna come with us?" Max said, wanting to ask why she wasn't in Terminal City waiting with the other transgenics. Andi nodded.  
  
"I just came from Ohio." She said, Max and Alec nodded again. "I heard about everything on the news and figured you'd need another helping hand." Andi smiled again.  
  
"Well you figured right. We do need help, and fast." Alec said.  
  
"And you'll need to know that they use a heating device to tell between transgenics and humans because we have a higher temperature than normal human beings. That's how they found Biggs." Andi said. Max and Alec looked at her with a half open mouth. Andi laughed. She closed both their jaws. "Don't stand here catching flies."  
  
"Well how'd you find out? And why haven't they caught you already?" Alec asked curiously.  
  
"Let's just say, a nice costume being an old lady with the flu helped a lot." Andi smiled. "So I hear you guys need held at Terminal City? Can I go back with you?" Max nodded firmly.  
  
"Of course." Alec answered for her. "We need someone like you." Alec smiled sweetly at her. Andi blushed softly. Max looked at the exchange between the two and tried to ignore the tugging at her heart. She shook her head softly.  
  
This was going to be fun....  
  
A/N: Was that okay? I'm not sure I want to continue..so please Review! I live for those! :-)... 


End file.
